


boatride yaaay

by kasaneteto0o0



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: AHAHAHA, M/M, Omorashi, ashiya is kind of just there, haha - Freeform, is that maou x urushihara i see?, these tags are useless and you should stop reading them, we all know satan is denser than devil's food cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneteto0o0/pseuds/kasaneteto0o0
Summary: there's water on boats and urushihara is socially awkward so obv this is an easy omorashi story to come up withomorashi warning, if you're an idiot and didnt read the top or the tagsim just not good at summaries okdon't expect the story to be good or anything
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer
Kudos: 8





	boatride yaaay

**Author's Note:**

> so basically olba *bullied* urushihara into being super self conscious about having to pee

Urushihara pulled out his laptop first thing as he got to his room. Maou had been nagging Ashiya to go on a trip for forever now, and now that they'd been saving for months, Ashiya finally allowed the splurge on a cruise-ship vacation. They'd been shown to their rooms at 3 am since they had to take an early train to get there, and after surfing the internet for a couple hours and absentmindedly sipping at soda after soda (6 bottles of ramune total) Urushihara finally fell asleep. He woke only an hour later, having fallen asleep at 8 am, to Maou poking him in the abdomen. It felt slightly more uncomfortable than usual, but he just ignored it and proceeded to yell at Maou.  
"Shut up, we've got a whole day planned ahead of us. I don't know if I can deal with your complaining all day. Get dressed into something somewhat presentable, okay?" Maou went back to his room, and ended up having to drag Urushihara out of his room.  
"So, the first activity is fishing. I got us some water so we'll be well hydrated out in this heat." the mention of the word water made Urushihara notice what had made Maou poking his abdomen earlier that morning so uncomfortable. He had to go to the bathroom, and he hadn't asked any of the staff leading him to his room last night where the bathroom was. Not like he could've, anyway - he'd always found asking about his need to urinate embarrassing. There wasn't a bathroom in any of the rooms - there were public ones with the public showers, wherever those were, he knew that much.   
"Hey, Urushihara, you good? You look nervous."  
"I'm fine. Let's head out, I want to go fishing!" he covered up his jitters with excitement. Maou raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything more. "Alright."  
The two headed out to the front of the ship, got a life jacket, and climbed down to a small balcony below where the life jackets were. Maou and Ashiya both caught something, or at least got a bite, but Urushihara seemed to be failing at everything to do with this task. Apparently, he was too uncoordinated to put the bait on the hook without cutting his fingers, and within a half hour or so, Maou took him back up to get a bandage for his fingers from the first aid kit near the life jackets. Urushihara expected Maou to just hand him the band-aids, but no, he decided to put them on himself. Maou's hand on his made him surprisingly bashful.   
"Hey, you're kind of red, maybe you should drink some water." Urushihara nodded, and nervously gulped down the entire bottle of water when he realized Maou was still holding his hands after putting the bandages on, and continued to hold his hand as they walked back to meet Ashiya. After an hour or so, Maou and Ashiya were tired of fishing, and Urushihara was beyond tired of looking at the ocean. He definitely shouldn't have had that extra water bottle. Still, he couldn't bring himself to say he needed to go. The walk back to their rooms was complete agony - Urushihara trying desperately not to grab his crotch, every step making him feel like his bladder was going to explode. His body was telling him to pee right now where he was, but his mind was telling him to hold it at all costs.  
By the time he got to his room, he was about ready to burst, and Maou seemed to notice something was up as Ashiya walked, oblivious, back to his room.   
"Urushihara, come to my room. I wanna talk to you."  
Urushihara winced as a wave of desperation caused him to bend forward and press his legs together. Face burning red, he nodded, and did his best to waddle to Maou's room without wetting himself or looking like that much of an idiot. "Sit down." Maou said when they reached his room, closing the door behind the two of them and pointing to the bed. Gratefully taking the opportunity to sit down, Urushihara took a spot on the bed, crossing his legs tightly and tapped his food rapidly against the bed, trembling by now with the effort of holding it in. His need to urinate was now going from urgent to timed, and he began to silently panic. What if he actually wet himself in front of Maou?  
Maou took the seat next to him, making the bed bounce and jostling Urushihara's bladder, making him bite his lip and strain himself to keep from spurting. He inevitably began to rock back in forth.   
"Urushihara, do you need to pee?" Maou asked seriously.  
"W-w-what? No!" Just the question sent shivers of embarrassment down his spine.   
Maou reached out and pulled Urushihara's shorts down enough so that he could see how his bladder was swelling out of his abdomen like it was going to pop. He then began to tickle Urushihara's foot, and Urushihara couldn't help but leak. Maou had caught on to him now, and he was mortified.  
"I don't have to pee. That was nothing."   
"Prove it. Stand up and stand still."  
Within a minute or so of standing up, Urushihara was hopping from foot to foot, on the verge of tears.   
"You obviously need to pee, so why don't you just admit it."  
"... Fine, maybe I do have to go a little bit..." Urushihara was shaking not only from effort, but from fear. He definitely didn't want Maou to know that.  
But Maou didn't seem disgusted. "Just go, why are you holding it?"  
By now, Urushihara was sure there was no point in hiding it, both hands shooting to his crotching, squirming, doing laps, hopping from foot to foot, fanning his legs in and out, anything he could do not to wet himself.   
"Actually... I have no idea where the bathrooms are." He sat back down on the bed.  
"Why didn't you tell me before? I asked the crew member who showed me to my room last night where it was. C'mon, lemme show you where it is."  
Urushihara wobbled to his feet and followed Maou around a few corners, down a hallway and to the bathrooms. There was just one problem... an enormous line and every stall filled.   
Maou had a plan B though, grabbed Urushihara, and headed to the vacant showers. He turned on the water and made sure the curtains were all the way closed. The sound of running water caused Urushihara to double over, kneeling on the ground and fidgeting somewhat violently.   
"Dude, is this some kind of mind game?"  
"Just go."  
"What?"  
"Can you hold it long enough to wait in that line?"  
Urushihara paused for a moment, already knowing the answer. "...No."  
"Then go. I won't judge you for it. I've been there too, y'know?"  
"..."  
Urushihara would've asked him to leave, and though it was an embarrasing thing for someone else to witness, he felt strangely aroused at the thought of Maou watching him urinate, and besides, he really couldn't hold it any longer, so he agreed. "okay."  
Urushihara couldn't have imagined any relief more pleasurable than that moment. Dark yellow urine poured down the drain, and he moaned, partly because of the relief and partly because of Maou watching. By the time his stream came to a trickle and he finally finished, he looked up to see Maou breathing heavily.  
"I'm gonna have to apologize for saying this, but watching you just now... that was really hot." Maou breathed.  
"My bladder still aches." Urushihara felt more comfortable lamenting about his need now that everything was over. "But I'm turned on too."  
"Is this a thing that we should do?" Urushihara asked.  
"Only if you want to."  
"then that's a yes."


End file.
